warhammerrejectsfandomcom-20200214-history
Keovisians
Humanoid in appearance, Keovisians stand about a foot taller than a human, and even the weakest of them can still stall a tank on solid ground just by pushing it. The coloration of their skin is most commonly a lightish brown like dirt, with their bony protrusions being a tan color or even white. As a whole the species sport a crown of boney spikes on their heads however male crowns protrude more than the female's. Along the torso of the species is a natural armor of bone protrusions, overlapping bone plates run down the abdomen while biceps, and summarily breasts, are unarmored. This exposure is due to the undecided gender of the fetus as it is growing until all of the necessary organs and cells are produced. A line of jagged bone runs up the back of their arms, this is often used to parry blows and as a means of offense should the need be required. Their legs do not contain any boney protrusions. Their fingers and toes are clawed and can easily cause damage even to armored surface. As for their diet Keovisians are primarily carnivores but can consume vegetation if the need is strong enough, as such their front teeth are more pronounced fangs, easily able to tear flesh from bone, the teeth in the far rear are flatheaded as to chew their meals. Having to survive against much larger foes for so long has lead to an acute awareness of their surroundings, if only to make up for diminished sense of taste from their carnivorous diet. Social Stances As far as stances go the Keovisians are easily militaristic and easily abide by an honor code, yet this isn't a dominating factor, not anymore. After being enlightened by the Zedreiturnians more diverse thinking became a norm, brushing militaristic thinking to the wayside. While all Keovisians will still be militaristic in some regard they won't shun each other for views on trade, science, politics, or theories. Keovisians may not be as open-minded as pacifists but they can still understand others views. As a society Keovisians dabble in the mercenary trade, understanding that their physical prowess can be quite enticing for those willing to hire muscle. Reproduction & Courtship For those curious the reproductive organs of the Keovisians are beneath their armored skin, but can part for the intent of reproduction. For females their reproductive organs match those of female humans while the males feature a retractable organ. When it comes to mating the process was entirely decidable by the females. It is commonly accepted that at least 2 males must compete for the right to reproduce, and that they must wait until the female is ready to 'be won over'. Once the female gives the go ahead the the males who staked a claim for them will engage in nonlethal combat. The victor of this engagement must then wrestle with the female in a show of strength, this part is defined by the two headbutting at a full sprint or near it and then clasping hands and trying to bulldoze the other down. The purpose of this display is to show the endurance and strength of the male, they only need to withstand a small timeframe and whatever the outcome he has officially won the female. This means that even if a male is weaker than the female if he can last in the tug of war he is an acceptable mate. After the enlightenment of the Keovisians as a whole this tradition is more or less strictly practised only between Keovisians and is no longer mandatory to win a mate, however it does boost reputation to take on such a challenge and triumph. Category:Galaxy Under Siege Category:Galaxy Under Siege Species Category:Keovisian